El guerrero del agua
by Johny Valiere
Summary: Johny, Ben y Sam son los nuevos entrenadores de la region Kanto que empiezan su viaje en el mundo pokemon, durante el viaje descubriran misterios, conoceran amigos y talvez puedan salvar al mundo...


El guerrero de agua

_**Todo comenzó como una mañana normal en pueblo paleta, el profesor Oak recién terminaba de entregar el último pokémon a los nuevos y jóvenes entrenadores de 13 años de la región Kanto, los cuales eran: Sam quien escogió a charmander, Ben que por su lado escogió a bulbasaur y Johny quien tomo a squirtle como pokémon, todos muy felices decidieron tener una batalla, el profesor Oak estuvo de acuerdo con eso, solo puso como condición no importaba si ganabas o perdías, lo importante era hacer un lazo con tu pokémon, y empezaron las batallas, primera batalla Sam vs Johny.**_

_**Johny.- ¡Squirtle a la batalla!**_

_**Sam.- ¡Charmander yo te elijo!**_

_**Johny.- ¡Squirtle usa embestida!**_

_**Sam.- ¡Charmander esquiva y contraataca con otra embestida!**_

_**Oak.-Vaya esta pelea esta muy reñida pero solo abra un ganador.**_

_**Johny.- ¡Squirtle terminemos con esto de una vez, usa pistola agua!**_

_**Sam.- ¡Charmander rápido usa ascuas!**_

_***Una gran explosión de humo se crea, la tensión para saber quién es el ganador aumenta, el humo se quita poco a poco y el resultado es sor prendedor, ambos pokémon se encontraban en el piso, pero levemente squirtle se levantaba mientras que charmander se quedo en el piso***_

_**Oak.- ¡LA VICTORIA ES PARA SQUIRTLE! Bien hecho Johny tu victoria demuestra que tan pronto te entregue a tu pokémon, ya estabas creando un lazo con él, muy bien, como es su primera batalla tranquilo Sam yo pagare.**_

_***Johny recibe 350 pokeyenes***_

_**Sam.- Diste una gran batalla ¡charmander regresa! , bueno Johny en nuestro próximo encuentro el resultado no será igual, ya lo veras.**_

_**Oak.-Bueno tomen estas pokeballs para su aventura, con ellas podrán atrapar pokémon salvajes.**_

_**Sam y Johny.- Genial gracias**_

_**Oak.- ¿Y qué tal tu Ben? ¿No tendrás tu batalla?**_

_**Ben.- No gracias, pasare esta vez, pero me ¿puede entregar unas pokeballs?**_

_**Oak.-Oh claro toma, Chicos además olvidaba mencionar que les tengo una tarea, tomen esta pokedex, su porta medallas y su tarjeta de entrenador.**_

_**Ben.- ¿Que es la pokedex?**_

_**Oak.-La pokedex es una enciclopedia pokémon, yo he dedicado mi vida entera a los pokémon y nunca la he completado pero ustedes lo harán, estoy seguro.**_

_**Todos.- Gracias profesor Oak.**_

_**Oak.- entonces que así sea, les deseo suerte en su camino a cada uno de ustedes, ¡BUENA SUERTE!**_

_***Todos se fueron dirigiéndose a la ruta 1***_

_**Narrador.- Mientras los jóvenes se dirigían a la ruta 1 Johny regreso a pueblo paleta a hacer unas cosas….**_

_***En una cueva con una cascada enorme***_

_**Johny.- Lo he logado Suicune, ya he conseguido a mi primer pokémon y ganado mi primera batalla.**_

_**Suicune.- Muy bien Johny, noto tu valor y coraje de entrenador pokémon, recuerda debes de conseguir las 8 medallas de los gimnasios pokémon de Kanto y derrotar a los 4 miembros del Alto mando, para así lograr ser el campeón de esta región y podrás quien se enfrente al extraño y místico Kyogre para así salvar al mundo de que no quede inundado en la furia de Kyogre, cuento contigo Johny, cuando logres esa meta todos te conoceremos como "El guerrero del agua", pero no estarás solo en esta misión, algunos amigos te ayudaran en tu camino, muy bien es hora de que te pongas en marcha y te dirijas a ciudad Plateada, ahí encontraras el primer gimnasio pokémon de Kanto, tendrás una gran ventaja en tipos, debido a que en ese gimnasio se utilizan los pokémon tipo roca, tu utilizas a tu squirtle, toma también esto, es un regalo.**_

_***Se abre una pokeball***_

_**Mudkip.- Mudkiiip.**_

_**Johny.- Gracias Suicune, Mudkip me será muy útil en mi aventura, ahora si ¡en macha a la ruta 1!**_

_***Mudkip entra en su pokeball***_

_***En l ruta 1***_

_**Ben.-Vaya Johny ¿Dónde estabas?**_

_**Sam.-Venga Johny porque ¿has tardado tanto? Bueno eso no importa ahora, recuerdan ¿nuestra primera vez en esta ruta?**_

_***FLASHBACK***_

_***7 años atrás en la ruta 1***_

_**Sam.- Vamos Ben, Johny vengan rápido**_

_**Ben.- Wow esta es la ruta 1 ¿no?**_

_**Sam.- Claro que si tonto, que Johny no ¿dirás nada?**_

_**Johny.- Perdón me quede pensando, no deberíamos estar aquí sin un pokémon propio, podemos ser atacados por pokémon salvajes, o eso dijo el anciano del laboratorio.**_

_**Oak.- Así es Johny, los pokémon salvajes los pueden atacar, si no tienen un pokémon de su lado pueden pasarles cosas terribles.**_

_**Sam.- Entonces danos un pokémon anciano.**_

_**Oak.- ¡Anciano tu abuela! Yo solo tengo 30 años, pero dejando eso de lado, no les puedo entregar un pokémon.**_

_**Sam.- ¿Porque?**_

_**Oak.-Verán niños para tener un pokémon se debe cumplir con el requisito de tener 13 años, eso los convertirá en entrenadores pokémon oficiales o coordinadores pokémon, cada quien toma su decisión en eso.**_

_**Johny.- ¿Qué es un coordinador pokémon viejo?**_

_**Oak.- ¡Me llamo Samuel, ustedes díganme Oak!, bueno un coordinador pokémon se dedica a entrenar a sus pokémon para ingresar a concursos pokémon y así conseguir listones, si un coordinador pokémon consigue todos los listones se le invitara a participar en el gran festival de cada año, de hecho una amiga tiene una hija que quiere ser coordinadora pokémon, el nombre de ella es Dawn, su Madre y ella viven en la región Sinnoh en un pueblo llamado Hoja Verde pero también tengo un amigo con una hija llamada May, ella desea ser coordinadora y entrenadora, su nombre es May ella es de la región Hoenn y vive en una pequeña Villa llamada Villa raíz, bueno niños se esta haciendo tarde es mejor que regresen a sus casas.**_

_**Sam.- Algún día nosotros 3 saldemos por esta ruta, dirigiéndonos a ser los mejores maestros pokémon ¿verdad?**_

_**Ben y Johny.- ¡Así es!**_

_**Oak.- Esa es la actitud niños, yo seré quien les entregue su primer pokémon para iniciar su aventura en esta amplia región, pero recuerden, lo tendrán cuando los 3 cumplan sus 13 años y les daré su tarjeta de entrenador y su porta medallas.**_

_**Sam.- Muy bien, nosotros empezaremos nuestra aventura juntos ¿lo prometen?**_

_**Ben.-Lo prometo.**_

_**Johny.-Lo prometo**_

_**Sam.-Igual yo lo prometo**_

_***TERMINA FLASHBACK***_

_**Sam.- Bueno como lo prometimos los 3 ¡empecemos nuestra aventura juntos!**_

_**Ben.- Ya sé qué tal si ¿damos nuestros primeros pasos juntos en la ruta 1 como entrenadores?**_

_**Johny.- Buena idea.**_

_***Empiezan a caminar juntos***_

_**Sam.- Oigan que tal si ¿vemos quien captura más pokémon al terminar esta ruta? O tienen miedo de no ¿capturar nada?**_

_**Ben.- *En su mente*(Muy bien es mi hora de brilla, capturare cuantos pokémon como pueda)**_

_**Johny.- ¡Pues vamos!**_

_***1 hora después***_

_**Sam.- Bueno ¿cuántos pokémon tienen? Yo capture un pidgey y un rattata así que con charmander tengo 3, que tal ¿tu Johny?**_

_**Johny.- Bueno yo capture un pidgey, y un caterpie, así que con squirtle y Mudkip ¡sumo 4!**_

_**Sam.- ¿Mudkip? Cuál es ese pokémon**_

_***Mudkip sale de su pokeball***_

_**Mudkip.- Mudkiip.**_

_**Sam.- Espera veré sus datos en la pokedex**_

_**Pokedex.-*Voz robótica*Mudkip el pokémon "pez de lodo" La cresta en la cabeza de Mudkip actúa como un radar altamente sensible, esto le permite sentir los movimientos del agua y del aire, con lo que puedo determinar qué es lo que ocurre a su alrededor sin usar sus ojos, cuando esta en el agua, respira utilizando las puntas de sus mejillas, ya que realmente son branquias.**_

_**Sam.-Wow así que eso es un Mudkip, que mono es, pero ¿donde lo conseguiste Johny?**_

_**Johny.- Veras fue el regalo de un amigo. Oh casi lo olvidaba Ben ¿cuántos pokémon capturaste?**_

_**Ben.-*Llorando* (No capture ninguno)**_

_**Sam.-Eso ¡no es posible!**_

_**Johny.- Para de llorar, vamos a que captures un pokémon ya.**_

_**Ben.- Es fácil decirlo para ti Johny, tú atrapaste dos pokémon fuertes y además le ganaste a Sam en su primera batalla, ¿Por qué yo no puedo ser como tú?**_

_***Johny le da una cachetada a Ben***_

_**Ben.- ughh**_

_**Johny.- Basta, si quieres atrapar a un pokémon confía en tu bulbasaur, déjale sentir que crees en el, ahora dime ¿que pokémon te gustaría atrapar?**_

_**Ben.- Un spearrow**_

_**Johny.- Pues a la carga, entra en esa hierba, y prepárate.**_

_**Ben.- ¡De acuerdo!**_

_***Comienza batalla***_

_**Ben.-Bulbasaur ¡yo te elijo!**_

_***Bulbasaur sale de la pokeball***_

_**Bulbasaur.- Saur bulbasaur**_

_**Spearrow salvaje.- Utiliza picotazo**_

_**Ben.- Bulbasaur ¡esquiva! Y contraataca con látigo cepa.**_

_**Bulbasaur.- ¡Saur!**_

_**Spearrow salvaje.- Utiliza pico taladro**_

_**Ben.- ¡No bulbasaur!**_

_***Bulbasaur esta en el piso***_

_**Johny.- Vamos Ben has sentir a Bulbasaur que sabes que puede ganar, ¡demuéstrale la confianza que le tienes!**_

_**Ben.- ¡Vamos Bulbasaur confió en ti! Ahora levántate y ataca con una ¡EMBESTIDA!**_

_***Spearrow esta en el suelo***_

_**Ben.- Muy bien ¡Pokeball ve!**_

_***tic TAC, tic TAC, tic TAC pumm***_

_**Ben.- ¡Muy bien capture un spearrow!**_

_**Sam.- ¡Bien hecho Ben!**_

_**Johny.- ¡Así se hace Ben!**_

_**Ben.- Gracias a los 2 pero no lo hubiera hecho sin la ayuda de Johny.**_

_**Johny.- No hay porque agradecer, confiaba en que lo harías.**_

_**Sam.- Wow miren enfrente de nosotros esta ciudad verde vamos ay que llegar rápido, esta anocheciendo y debemos de llegar a un entro pokémon para descansar a nuestros pokémon.**_

_**Johny y Ben.- Tienes razón vamos.**_

_***En el centro pokémon de ciudad verde***_

_**Johny.-Wow así es como luce un centro pokémon, mira que linda enfermera**_

_***Gritos***_

_**Voz desconocida.- Como que ¡aquí no es Pueblo Paleta!**_

_**Enfermera.-No, lo siento pueblo paleta se encuentra bajando la ruta 1.**_

_**Voz desconocida.- ¿Cuánto tardare en llegar?**_

_**Johny.- Ey chicos ¿que esta pasando allá?**_

_**Ben.- Mira esa chica esta gritándole a la enfermera vamos ve Johny.**_

_**Johny.- Esta bien**_

_**Enfermera.- Tardaras alrededor de 2 horas en llegar a pueblo paleta.**_

_**Chica.- ¡No puede ser!**_

_***Johny se acerca lentamente***_

_**Johny.- Disculpen ¿que esta pasando?**_

_**May.- Ah disculpa por el escándalo, me llamo May vengo de la región Hoenn, estoy buscando el Pueblo Paleta, solo que me perdí.**_

_**Johny.- Ah hola me llamo Jonathan, pero puedes decirme Johny, veras yo y unos amigos venimos de pueblo paleta.**_

_**May.-Pueblo paleta eh ¿podrías llevarme? Estoy buscando al profesor Oak**_

_**Johny.- Claro que te llevare, solo que hoy no, veras yo y mis compañeros estamos cansados y decidimos descansar.**_

_**May- Bueno gracias pero iré ahora mismo.**_

_***May se va corriendo***_

_**Johny.- ¡Espera es peligroso salir a esta hora!**_

_***Johny sale corriendo siguiendo a May***_

_**Ben.- Oye Johny a ¿dónde vas?**_

_**Johny.- ¡No se preocupen vuelvo pronto!**_

_***Johny sale del centro pokémon***_

_**Johny.- ughh a donde fue esa chica**_

_***Voz grave a lo lejos se escucha***_

_**Voz desconocida.- Oye mira nomas esta linda chica, ¿Qué haces a esta hora sola chiquita? No sabes que hay gente mala como yo que te puede hacer cosas malas.**_

_**May.- ¡Suéltame maldito pervertido!**_

_**Ramón.- Acaso no sabes quién soy, soy el jefe de la banda koffings tóxicos aquí en ciudad verde, pero puedes llamarme Ramón.**_

_**Johny.-*Gritando* (Suéltala imbécil) ¡Mudkip usa disparo lodo!**_

_***Mudkip sale de su pokeball y ataca***_

_**Ramón.- Ughh maldito idiota no sabes con quien te metiste ¡Koffing ve! Usa poder toxico**_

_***Koffings sale de su pokeball y ataca***_

_**May.- Muy bien Torchic ¡usa ascuas!**_

_**Ramón.- ¡Maldita!**_

_***Koffings cae al suelo***_

_**Johny.-Vamos May corre**_

_***Unos minutos después en el centro Pokémon***_

_**May.- Gracias Johny, si no hubieras llegado no sé que me hubiera pasado.**_

_**Johny.- Tranquila no es nada.**_

_**May. - Déjame compensarlo.**_

_***May besa a Johny***_

_**Johny.- Wow valla gracias.**_

_**May.- no es nada, tú me salvaste**_

_**Johny.- Oye si tanto quieres ir te llevo a pueblo Paleta ahora mismo.**_

_**May.-No gracias, prefiero que vayamos juntos mañana**_

_**Johny.- Esta bien entonces nos vamos mañana al amanecer, espera debo de avisarle a mis compañeros, ven te los presentare.**_

_***Johny y May llegan con Ben y Sm***_

_**Johny.- Oigan chicos quiero presentarles a May.**_

_**May.- Hola me llamo May, vengo de la región Hoenn, estoy en busca del profesor Oak.**_

_**Sam.- Johny deja el teatrito, desde aquí vimos como te besaste con esta chica**_

_**Johny.- Yo no lo he hecho a gusto, ella me beso, aunque debo de admitir que me gusto**_

_**May.- *Se sonroja***_

_**Ben.- Vaya Johny nuestro primer día como entrenadores y ya te conseguiste una novia.**_

_**Johny.- ¡No es mi novia! Solo es mi nueva amiga**_

_**Ben.- Oye chica disculpa ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?**_

_**May.- Mi nombre es May.**_

_**Sam.- Oye Ben no es la tal May que nos contaba el profesor Oak?**_

_**Ben.- Eso parece, además viene de la región Hoenn, oye May una pregunta más tu ¿vienes de Villa Raíz?**_

_**May.- Así es**_

_**Johny.- Ya paren chicos, si es May, la chica linda de la que nos hablaba el profesor Oak**_

_**May.- Johny ¿Te parezco linda?**_

_**Johny.- Así es**_

_**Sam.- Bueno ya paren su romance, ya es muy tarde y hay que descansar, entreguemos nuestros pokémon a la enfermera y vayamos a dormir.**_

_**Johny.- De acuerdo, May ¿te gustaría dormir a mi lado?**_

_**May.- *Se sonroja* *Voz tímida* (Claro que si)**_

_**Johny.- Bueno entonces a descansar, porque mañana te llevaremos a Pueblo Paleta.**_

_**Continuara….**_

_**Bueno chicos así empieza el primer capítulo de mi primera historia, espero que les vaya gustando, comenten y si tienen ideas mándenlas por MP los quiero c:**_


End file.
